


Gifts from a Would-Be King

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Christmas is around the corner, and Sougo has everyone crossed off his list of gifts to buy, well everyone but one certain person





	Gifts from a Would-Be King

**Author's Note:**

> Request on my tumblr from an Anon, If you wish to put in a request, or hit me up for Kamen Rider RP, my tumblr is: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/

Smiling to himself, Tokiwa Sougo leaned into the turn on his bike, gliding easily around the corner.  The crisp cold wind blew in his face as he pedaled down the concrete streets, winter obviously in full swing.  But the boy didn’t mind, winter meant Christmas was around the corner.  The boys eyes danced seeing the bright hanging lights and holiday decorations all around him as he traveled back home.  It was the boys favorite time of the year, even with everything happening around him.  The attacks, the ‘Other’ Kamen Riders created by the Time Jackers; everything around him should really disturb the peaceful way of the boys life.  But yet, everyone seemed to be in such a cheery mood, giving Sougo a boost of energy.

Tucked safely in his bike’s basket were small gift bags, new tools for his Uncle, and gifts for his new friends.  It wasn’t much, but he found a little hairclip for Tsukuyomi, and a new warm scarf for Geiz.  Sougo made it a point to buy them gifts, hearing what they were going through in the future made the boy king ache to give them a taste of normalcy.

Finally arriving at home the boy parked his bike before racing inside, bags in tow. “Im home~!”

Calling out, the brunette made a beeline up to his room hearing his Uncle callback a warm greeting.  Yep, Sougo was so ready for Christmas to arrive…well… _almost_ ready.

“Ah! My King!”

Gasping, Sougo stopped in his doorway, seeing the tall dark haired boy that recently fell into his life standing up from the boys bed.  Reaching up the stranger pulled his hood down, his dark curly hair falling into his piercing chocolate eyes. 

“Woz! What are you doing here?” Sougo quickly shut the door behind him, not wanting his Uncle to hear them, “Is something wrong?!”

Woz flashed his Cheshire smile, full of secrets, but yet a strange sense of warmth.  That smile always took the boy king by surprise, making his heart skip and his cheeks warm whenever he saw it.  Ever since the dark haired boy came into his life, Sougo had felt some strange sort of bond with him.  Not the fact that Woz had insisted he was his, ‘Demon Lord’, but something else… Sougo at first was hesitant to trust the dark haired boy, everything around him happening so fast, learning about his future, the belt being thrusted upon him, and all the fighting.  But quickly that hesitation melted away, the young boy king inexplicably feeling comfortable around him.  Sougo believed the boy when he spoke without a second thought; though Tsukuyomi and Geiz didn’t seem to feel the same way.  

With his skill for dramatic flair, Woz bowed chuckling to himself, “Not at all My Demon Lord! I merely came to gaze upon you!”

That laugh made butterflies flutter in Sougo’s stomach, tearing his gaze away from the handsome time traveler.  Nodding his head gently, the boy ‘hmm’, in understanding brushing loose strands of hair out of his youthful face. It was almost overwhelming how much Woz gushed over him, the amount of effort the boy took to help Sougo out, and help him gain new powers to protect people, and become a better Demon Lord.  And the way Woz looked at him...it truly made him _FEEL_ like he was the most important person in the world.  

Shaking his head, the boy tried to push those thoughts away, crossing the room to open a small dresser drawer.  The young boy king could feel Woz’s piercing eyes following him with every step as Sougo slipped the bag of gifts safely inside, hiding them underneath some clothing.  

“My Lord? May I ask what you have there?”

Shutting the drawer, Sougo turned back to his shadow a smile dancing on his lips. “Ah, those are Christmas gifts! I got something for Uncle, Geiz and Tsukuyomi, I figured with what they lived through in the future, they might like a more normal holiday.”

An unreadable expression flickered across Woz’s face as the boy spoke, his almond shaped eyes following Sougo as he moved back across the room.  Did he hear him right? Was the sole focus of his attention buying gifts for such insignificant people?  People who didnt originally show up in his book until recently? What made them so special?!  “How kind of you to consider such people My Lord.”

“Well, a ruler has to be thoughtful towards others!” Sougo said easily, “And I did want to become a kinder Demon Lord!”

Although the boy king kept insisting that he was going to be a kinder version of himself in the future, Woz wasn’t sure what that really meant. Whatever type of ruler the younger version of his King wanted to be, he would support him.  And his insistence on caring for these two time travelers, it was all so frustrating and mindboggling.  

Suddenly, Sougo stopped in his footsteps, his gaze turning away from the taller time traveler, hearing noise coming from out side his door.  The boys dark eyes grew wide, fear creeping up on him, with the idea of his Uncle finding the two of them in his room.  Although Woz has shown up at the shop a few times with fake repair jobs to cover his unusual visits, he had no such excuse right then.  Sougo found himself holding his breath, anxiety filling him until the sounds began to disappear on the other side of the door. 

“Ah…That was close Woz, I wouldn’t want Geiz or Tsukuyomi to know we meet like this...Much less Uncle…”           

Sighing softly to himself, Woz pressed his precious book to his lean chest, frustration getting to him. Again with those two… “Well if my Lord does not need me, I shall take my leave-“

Blinking, Sougo opened his mouth, turning around on his heels to stop the boy from disappearing.  But he wasn’t fast enough, as he turned around, the spot that the handsome boy stood was now empty, Woz quickly making his exit into the ether.  A frown danced across the boy kings face, disappointment filling the young boy finding himself alone again in his room.  Although, they had not known each other long, Sougo felt a type of comfort with Woz being so close.  Rubbing his arm, the boy’s eyes lingered where his herald stood, loneliness creeping up within him.  This mysterious boy from the future was the only one that encouraged the Sougo to be whatever sort of ruler he wanted to be.  That no matter what type of king the boy ended up being, a horrible Demon Lord, or a kinder Demon Lord, it felt like Woz would always be there to support him, unlike the other two visitors.  They would only stick around if he turned out to be kind… 

But all of this just strengthened the boys resolve, wanting to find the most perfect gift for the attractive time traveler. 

Days passed and time was running out, Sougo had been in and out of stores, staring at coats, scarfs, journals, and a myriad of different little gifts.  But nothing seemed to click with the young boy king, nothing seemed to be a good enough gift.  The time traveler already had a scarf that he was attached too, and what would he new a new journal for? Plus, as much as he felt a bond to Woz, Sougo really didn’t _know_ him.

Sighing, the boy ran his fingers through his hair leaving another store, empty handed and dejected. Running his fingers through his hair, the boy watched his breath turn into a small cloud, evaporating in the night air.  He only had like 3 days until Christmas Eve and still no gift for the handsome stranger.  Running his fingers down the cold metal of his bicycle, the boy began pushing it down the street, passing by the small town shops. Gazing into the store front windows, the boys mind wondered anxiety creeping in on him with the deadline approaching.  Maybe he was being fickle with his gift, and over thinking it?  Woz would be pleased with any gift that his so called Demon Lord gave him…right?

Suddenly Sougo stopped in his tracks, something bright and sparkling catching his eyes.  Looking over the boy blinked into the store window, watching as a worker in the display began to shift the items around, the glimmering watches catching the lights of the display case.  Wistfully, the young boy king thought about his Uncle and his shop, seeing people happy receiving their watches, walking out with a fond look as they look at their wrists.  Ah, if only he could afford one of these watches for Woz, wouldn’t that have been an amazing gift?

Then, as if lightning struck, Sougo gasped to himself, his eyes growing wide as a thought hit him.  Grabbing his bike, the boy threw himself on the cold metal, turning around to head back towards his home, his mind racing.  Was he going to have enough time?      Would his Uncle help?! The student’s heart was racing as he pedaled madly down the streets, the winter air cutting into his face.  Weaving in and out of the crowd, the boy sped his way to his home, racing in the warm house with a wide smile across his lips. 

“Uncle!” Calling out, Sougo kicked off his shoes and made his way through the shop, “Hey are you home?!”

“Sougo?” Poking his head from inside the kitchen, the Kamen Rider’s guardian smiled at his nephew, “What’s with all the excitement?”

The boy began yanking at his jacket, “I need your help with a Christmas gift!”

The next few day went by in a blur, Sougo working on his project between school and homework (what little he did of course).  It consumed him, the boy pouring every ounce of energy he had into his gift, guided by his Uncles careful instructions.  It was hard work, doing this project in secret, knowing at any point his herald could show up and ruin the surprise.  Luckily, because he was with his family Woz was more careful, making himself scarce for the time being.  Until finally it was late Christmas Eve.

The young King-to-be scrambled up the stairs to his bedroom, sneaking away from the festivities.  Geiz, Tsukuyomi and his Uncle were all downstairs, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying board games to Christmas music.  Sougo never had such a lively Christmas Eve, a home full of people laughing and carrying on like this. It was warm and everything he could have imagined…he was just missing one thing.

Shutting the door behind him, the Kamen Rider set one final thing up before calling out into the empty room, “Woz!”  

Silence.

“Woz wh-“

“Yes, My Demon Lord?”

Gasping, Sougo turned around on his heels, feeling the soft breath of Woz’s voice against the lobe of his ear.  Blushing hotly, the boy stared up at his tall, dark haired herald, his eyes locking with the boys mischievous gaze.  His heart was racing in his lean chest, suddenly nervous about being in Woz’s presence.  Gods, when did he become nervous about being in _anyone’s_ presence?

“I, um, have something for you!”  Sougo said shyly, an eager smile on his face.  Moving over his small desk, the young Kamen Rider slid open a drawer pulling out a small velvet box tied with a small magenta bow.  Running his fingers across the small gift box, Sougo bit his lower lip, nervousness taking over him.

Woz’s voice came out as a surprise gasp, “For...me? My Lord?”

Turning back around, Sougo watched as the ever so poised Woz, stared down at him with wide almond eyes, curiosity shimmering in them.  A rush of excitement coarsed through the boy kings veins seeing the handsome male, normally unshaken with his book of prophecies, surprised by something new. Rubbing his thumb over the soft fabric anxiously, Sougo smiled lightly before holding out the gift box to the other.

“Here you go Woz, Merry Christmas!”

Gingerly, the time traveler took the small gift out of his Sougo’s delicate hand, staring down at it in awe.  He couldn’t believe that this Demon Lord had thought about him enough to get him a gift!  Trying not to show his eagerness, Woz carefully adjusted his precious book of prophecies in his arms before going to flip open the top. 

“Ah, I um, I hope you like it!”  Sougo said hopefully, watching Woz carefully as he stared at his gift.  In the box laid a shimmering silver pocket watch, securely nestled within a soft pillow of velvet.  The soft sounds of ticking filled the room as the young boy king saw his handsome shadow touch the cold metal gently over the intricate design of cogs and wheels etched onto the cover.  A similar design to the most precious possession that the time traveler had. 

“A…watch, My Demon Lord?”  The boys voice was soft and curious, lifting his gaze back to the smaller boy, “Its exquisite but-“

Chuckling to himself, Sougo gently cut Woz off, fiddling with his fingers, “I know, its sort of cliché right?  But…”

Woz’s piercing eyes lifted from the gift, his eyes sparkling as he watched his Demon Lord squirm where he stood.  He had never seen Ohma Zi-O so flustered, the King that he knew always confident and unflinching, so seeing his younger version so…vulnerable…made his heart race.

“But?”

“ _But_ , this one is unique; this one Woz I remade the insides myself.  Uncle helped me take one that wasn’t working and we spent hours fixing it!”  Rubbing the back of his head, Sougo ruffled his chestnut har sheepishly, “It was my first time doing something like this, Uncle made it look easy…but man it was really hard haha!”

“But now it works like a dream, I hope you like it!”

Sougo watched as Woz’s finger passed across the pattern once again, the sound of a deep breath being let out reaching his ears.  “My Demon Lord, you _made_ this? With your hands?”

Nodding, the young Kamen Rider’s lips curled up into a smile, pleased at how warmly his gift was being received.  Reaching over, Sougo moved besides his tall herald, his finger pressing the button to open up the lid.  The clocks glass cover gleamed in the light of the room, its pristine surface reflecting Woz’s face as he lit up.

“I even had it inscribed, see!”

Pulling the item closer, the tall boy’s almond shaped eyes narrowed as he quietly read, “’To my most faithful Woz: Please continue to help guide my path to becoming Demon Lord’”  

It was sort of embarrassing having heard it out loud, Sougo was never really good at writing something so fancy.  But the boy meant every word of it, and seeing how the dark haired boy’s expression softened, all of his efforts were worth it. 

“My King…Although I am nothing but a herald you got me such a thoughtful gift…”

The boy kings cheeks warmed up, plucking the gift from the boys hand putting it aside before grabbing Woz’s thin wrist.  “I wanted to give you something I worked on myself, something special.”

Although Woz seemed to be completely thrilled at the pocket watch, Sougo had something else in mind.  It was time for that surprise that he had set up before he called the tall time traveler to his room.  Woz blinked at him in confusion as they crossed the room, to stand in front of the door, patiently waiting until his Demon Lord pointed up.

“Do you know this tradition Woz?”  Sougo asked shyly, a sheepish smile on his lips.

Tilting his gaze up, Woz saw a small dark green plant hanging above them, “No My-Mmm!”

Before his most faithful subject could finish his sentence, Sougo reached up, his fingers laced behind Woz’s lean neck pulling him down until their lips met in gentle kiss. For a moment there time stopped for the young Kamen Rider, reveling in the softness of Woz’s lips, as his handsome supporter kissed him back softly.  Pulling himself closer, Sougo shivered, feeling the firmness of his heralds body against him, the warmth and muscle. 

“Mmm~ “Suddenly Sougo heard a creak behind him, prompting the boy king to pull away. Panting softly, the young boy blinked his heavy eyes, realizing that they where now pressed up against the door.  Woz stared down at him with sparkling mischievous eyes, a dreamy smile across his handsome face. 

“…My Lord!” Woz’s voice was breathless, as he leaned up against the door, pinned to it by the smaller boy king.  “What did I do…to deserve such attention?”

Blushing lightly, Sougo briefly wondered how they got there, not realizing they were moving as they kissed.  But, after staring up at the amused gaze of the dark-haired boy, the future king decided that, none of that mattered.

Leaning in again, Sougo brushed his lips against Woz’s once again, hearing his faithful herald sigh happily, “Merry Christmas Woz…”   

   


End file.
